Dare to Live
by Stacey1447
Summary: What do you think happens when legend comes alive? R&R plz, rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh**

**Hiya everyone, I hope you all enjoy reading this fanfic, positive reviews will be much appreciated. My apologies for any misspellings or grammar error. Let me clarify some info; this is set after battle city and everything and lastly Yami, Bakura and Malik all have their own body.**

Homage to thee, Amen-Ra who passet over the heaven,

Every face seeth thee. Men praise thee in thy name

Millions of years have gone over the world.

Thou dost pass over dost travel through

untold places…

Quote from '**The book of the dead**'

Dare to Live

Chapter 1

In the cool incense filled heart of the temple lay a pharaoh long forgotten by man throughout the thousand years that has now passed. The cavernous structure is boundless with hidden passages in order to protect the one that resides within it. Throughout the long year's tomb raiders and treasure seekers have searched and searched for the sacred burial place, undergo by research and constant pursuit. Driven by greed. But their determination was not enough and it remained untouched and undisturbed. Nobody has ever been successful.

The last time the rays of the sun had set its light into the temple was when the pharaoh's most trusted priest had fastened all passages. Sealing the deceased ruler and hiding him within the very core of the foundation. The priest was sworn to secrecy and the whereabouts remained unknown to all except him. He disappeared after the burial in fear that someone might attempt to imprison him for the information.

The scent of oil cedar and cinnamon still lingers in the cool confinement air of the many rooms. On the walls the sacred texts spun their legends which travel deep within the winding corridors covering them from floor to ceiling. The figures are perfectly defined without trace of a misprint and were still in immaculate condition today apart from the light layer of dust covering the top of the artwork.

The purpose of the nets of prayer was to guide the pharaoh into the afterlife, to protect his soul. To direct the spirit, the prayer is written in pigment, not carved upon stone.

If ever the pharaoh's domain was disturbed he would have the gift to arise again in the world he had left so suddenly. In the corner was a message, hidden, powerful, and commanding …one single prayer begs for their spirit.

'I hate slumber…'

Three thousand years have gone slowly past.

In the silence comes the sound of scraping, faint and far away but still audible. It is an intrusion, a sacrilege in the thick heat of the dark where no whisper of movement, no breath have been for years…the air seems to still like the calm before a storm.

The men work without speaking, swiftly and certainly that this at last is the place in which they have been searching for so long. They had looked for signs, taken measurements, searching into so many land formations for a clue. Many times their faith have withered and almost died like an elegant flower weakening under the scorching sun. A few team members had already given up in finding the lost tomb, mostly because in a loss of commitment and dedication or not enough sufficient funding.

The story of an unnamed pharaoh who had to rule and had died at a young age has been passed down through the generations has now become somewhat of a legend. The legend was told by parents to their children and so the story was always changed and now the truth is not as clear as to what the young pharaoh had really achieved. But in this day and age most people now consider these incredible stories as a myth.

It was said that when pharaoh Akunumkanon died from a disease the unnamed pharaoh, his son, had to accept his line to the thrown. Having inherited the knowledge and wisdom from his father, it was known that he led armies across nations and conquered his enemies successfully everytime. He was armed with the most overwhelming and brutal warriors in ancient history.

Now, in the modern times Solomon had conducted a search in which he gathered a team of his most trusted colleagues to help uncover the temple and the secret of the pharaohs life. A few had refused as many had searched for it and failed, others thought he was slightly misguided and was too caught up in the history to see sense. The press had found out of this expedition as Solomon was the most successful archaeologist, but even they reported that the tomb most likely didn't exist.

Solomon and his small team of archaeologists cautiously stepped closer to what they thought was the entrance, hands outstretched to feel amidst the tumbled rubble for the hidden edge of a doorway. Solomon lifted his steel pry dar from the small dent on the dusty wall in front of him and used his fingers to pry some durt away and a small hole appeared.

At the same time this happened, in the dark chambers of the pharaoh a mysterious violet light engulfed the sarcophagus, crackling with energy, force and static. Shadows were cast all around the chamber glinting and shining off the objects that reside in the room. Inside the coffin, the linen that was wrapped securely around the pharaoh started to shift…slowly…then more vigorously.

His eyes were open…

Hope you all enjoyed this first chapter!

R&R Plz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own Yugioh!**

**Hi readers! Again, I hope you send in reviews! **

My place of hiding is opened.

My place of hiding is reviled.

Quote from '**The book of the dead**'

Dare to Live

Chapter two

I am awake…

I wake to darkness, I quickly realise that I lay on my back and my mind immediately freezes in a slight panic. I have absolutely no idea where I am. My breath quickens into the silence into what I can tell is a small space, calming my heart I slowly reach out with both hands. They softly thud onto a solid wall above me it is smooth and cool to touch, it curves and bends into a form I cannot identify.

I close my eyes for a moment, upon drawing a breath I pushed the lid of my prison upward. It open's a little, my arms shake and shudder a little because of the weight of it. But with more prompting I finally have it open but it has left me slightly weak. Light floods in blinding me, casting shadow across the chamber I use my arm to shield my eyes from the brightness. It takes only seconds for my eyesight to adjust to the light.

I slowly sit up my body is shaking and is a little stiff; I feel like an elderly man trying to accomplish the simplest actions. My breath echoes around the stone walls of the chamber I look around in confusion and see masses of gleaming gold objects surrounding me. To my left I see the statue of great god Anubis, guardian of the dead. He who greeted the souls in the Underworld and protected them on their journey…

My memory suddenly comes flooding back to me like a lake bursting from a damn and I understand.

I hear the muffled of voices from afar and I know that they have found me I know that it would take the intruders merely hours for them to find this room. Depending on how smart or intelligent they were. I would have guessed that it was tomb robbers who were bent on wanton acts of cruelty and greed of the gold they find. But still, it angers me greatly to know that my holy resting place is being broken into. It is dishonourable, but I cannot stop them.

A loud muffled crash sounds moments later; it seems the entrance to my temple has already been broken down to dust and rubble. How had they done that in such a short space of time? My mind ponders at this question, the tomb robbers must have developed a new innovative way of entering a pharaoh's tomb I thought in disgust. How dare they break down the doorway to my sacred temple!

My mouth twists into a smirk; little do they know that some doors aren't meant to be opened.

A frown creases my forehead as I use my arms to support my body weight in order to leave my burial place. The sarcophagus is raised onto a golden platform with steps leading up towards it so it was easy for me to get out of it. I gain my balance and felt and heard the jewels on my wrists and neck jangle at the movement. I caught the scent of sweet smelling herbs that still lingers in the air, but it's faint. It makes me wonder…how long have I laid in this bed? Week's? Month's? Or even…years?

I look down into the now empty space and see some trinkets and mounts of material that has shaped itself into the shape of my body. The material seems to be in the same condition as the ones that I am wearing. I caress them with my fingers, they feel old, weak and rough on my skin, the colour has also faded.

The once white, clean, soft linen material has been reduced to a withered thin cloth that is fit for cleaning dust from a ledge. I sigh; this isn't going to be easy. Turning around I make my way down the flight of steps, I then stride towards the mirror to glance at my reflection to ensure that my appearance is still the same as it was when I ruled Egypt.

Solomon POV

I can't believe it…

Finally…after 3 years of searching we have at long last found pharaoh Atemu's temple!

After making sure that the structure wouldn't collapse we knocked down the entrance and a large gust of wind blew through the tunnels inside. It was a strange effect…almost like the ancient passages was taking a long deep breath after three thousand years of holding it. Ironically Jake's (team member) hat was seized clean off of his head and was swept down in the winding passageway's.

"Argh! Damn my hats gone!" he protested.

Third POV

But everyone ignored him. They were transfixed at the sight before them.

Behind them, a few yards away there was lots of clicking, flashing and shouting of the press with camera's, all competing for the first glimpse inside of the legendry temple. They were not permitted to go on any further as it can be too dangerous should the exterior fall with disastrous effects.

The dust had settled down, a glowing light was radiating from within the cavernous structure. All five of the team members apart from Solomon looked at each other and a secret message was passed between them. Meanwhile Solomon had seen the exchange and glanced questionably at them in confusion, not understanding what they were planning but stayed silent waiting for one of them to speak.

"Solomon…we've all decided that you should be the one to go in first." Jake spoke up "After all the work and planning you've put into this project…well…you deserve it mate" he finished by hitting lightly on his shoulder. They all stood there expecting Solomon to make a move towards the entrance that was still glowing with all its glory.

He smiled, no other words needed to be exchanged. They all understood the need for Solomon to find this certain temple and despite all difficulty and the problems they've come across till this moment, they had never given up. They knew a little about the story about his grandson who lost his memory that somehow links to this destination. They didn't push him for more information as it isn't really their business, and so they respected the middle aged man who was their strong leader who respected them in return.

Solomon gave a grateful glance to each in turn, one after the other and each gave a smile of encouragement which lifted his determination.

So, turning away from them he stepped around the bed of rocks and entered the temple to see…

R&R plz


End file.
